Once Dead
by morninsunshines
Summary: Lieutenant Washington is not as dead as rumored.
1. Chapter 1

Once Dead

Pain, no, more than pain, agony pure and simple. Don't move. Don't breath. What's that sound. Feeding, something's eating nearby. Alicia Washington forced her eyes open. Only one eye responded and through the darkness of night, an image, clouded with waives of shimmering neon light making the shapes appear psychedelic, her eye to mind connection was so screwed up. Nyco's, they must have been attacked, don't remember. Stay awake. She lay still, trying to remember and knowing if she didn't get away from the dinosaurs, they would eventually find her. Slowly Washington lifted her head, a cry of anguish escaping her bloodied mouth which she quickly bit off by biting down on her tongue. Around her were bits of bodies, some starting to decay and most were nothing more than scraps, a hand here, a foot near her head. The nyco's were at the far edge of the carnage, eating their way towards her.

Move, have to move. With tremendous effort and a throbbing head, she rolled onto her stomach, the motion almost causing her to black out again. She pulled herself slowly, dragging her legs as quietly as possible towards the trees, sounds of snarling masked the slightest of sounds her body gave off. She could feel blood dripping from her mouth leaving a telltale trail for the carnivores to find. An eternity and she felt the roots of a tree. Still using her arms to pull her over the roots, she slithered on her stomach to the far side She clawed her way upright, grasping the bark for leverage, and then to lean against as dizziness threatened to make her pass out. Finally upright, she peered around the trunk, trying to focus with her one working eye. Two Nycoraptors, but with the stench on the wind, more would come. Get away. Must get safe. Slowly she stumbled further into the forest, using brush and trees to assist her lurching form away from certain death. Can't climb, too weak. A staggering gate until exhaustion drove her to her knees, she crawled into the roots of a large Banyan tree and pulled dead leaves and twigs around her, hoping it would be enough to disperse the scent and she had gotten far enough away. Try and stay awake.

The next time she regained consciousness, the sun was high overhead. The agonizing attachment she once called a head, but now more closely resembled a broken toe being forced to kick something repeatedly, was still her constant companion. This time, more clarity penetrated her jumbled thoughts, she could focus through the haze of pain. She lost the colony, surrendered, Mira, somehow Mira was involved. Let Taylor down. Shannon, had to help Shannon. Lucas. The last thing she remembered was the angry eyes of Lucas as he pulled the trigger and a flash from the barrel of the pistol. Slowly Alicia sat up, the pain more manageable. She had been shot, point blank range.

With dirty fingers, she felt for damage. Her left eye was swollen shut, probably a bloody pulp, felt like the bullet went through it. Left maxilla, shattered. She didn't need to put fingers in her mouth to know the upper back teeth were loose. She couldn't hear anything on the left side and felt for her ear. To her relief, it was still attached, but she felt an exit hole just behind the ear still dripping blood, although most had clotted off. With considerable effort she peeled her gray short jacket off; then peeled the t-shirt over her head keeping it away from the open holes. She tied it best she could over her left eye, crying out as material touched exposed nerves, but knew the open wounds needed protection. Washington was sure the bullet missed her brain as she didn't find gray matter mixed with blood. Funny she would remember to look for that, second nature for a medic on a battlefield dealing with head wounds. Blood was caked into her sinuses making it impossible to breathe through her nose. She looked at the binders still attached to each wrist, but someone had cut them. She foggily remembered the soldiers binding before taking her to Lucas. Must have been easier to move an un-bound body she summarized. They were still too tight, but she wouldn't burden her overtaxed brain with something so mundane.

Now, where was she and how long since her body was dumped. Did they keep her in the colony for days before taking her out? She felt like it had been days since eating or drinking. Dehydration probably helped with the slowdown of her bleeding out. Taylor, she would make her way to Taylor's camp. Slowly Washington stood on unsteady booted feet. She was on the side of a hill, not far up, she didn't remember climbing last night. All she was thinking about was run, and the gentle incline was easy going. She looked around until a thick stick caught her eye. It was old and looked like it had lain in that position for years. With effort, she reached down and pulled it from its half buried dwelling among the dirt and dead leaves. The natural place to dump bodies would be east of Terra Nova beyond the portal. Carnivorous dinosaurs often roamed that way. Her people would have buried the dead, but the General didn't want to spare his soldiers to watch the colonist do a burial detail, so she had watched as several trips carting the dead she had been responsible for disappear out the gate and to the east. They combined her civilians and soldiers with their own, no respect for either.

That would mean Taylor was south of her several clicks. If her legs didn't give out, she could make it by nightfall.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Corporal Reilly stood uncomfortably just inside the command center door. She hated to bother her superior; especially as he was sporting that look once again. He was thinking about 'her'. He looked like he might start crying at any moment as he stared at the floor through the glass table top. How that desk top had survived the shelling, she would never know.<p>

"Report," he finally raised anguished blue eyes that couldn't conceal the redness from grief or lack of sleep.

"The Phoenix commander wouldn't let anyone bury the dead. He said it was a waste of manpower. Instead the bodies were hauled off towards the east and dumped. Nobody was allowed to go with the soldiers, but it was timed to be about an hour they were gone."

The commander nodded, "Take a flatbed and see if there's anything to salvage. Also, I don't want anyone OTG for now without at least six soldiers, understood?"

"Yes Sir," Reilly paused and didn't move.

Taylor looked at her and she back, neither wanted to broach the unspoken name, finally Reilly swallowed, "Wash was on the last truck. They took her out within an hour after Lucas shot her." A barely perceptible jerk of his chin dismissed her and she knew she would never forget the trail of one tear he couldn't hold back that ran down the side of his nose and disappear into his beard.

Three nights, would there be anything left of her to bury. He didn't bother to stop the flow and soon his head was down on the desk, hiding on his forearm, shoulders shaking. He had tried so hard to keep her safe. He had plans.

"Reynolds, Dunham, you're with us," Corporal Reilly motioned them to join her small group of privates. They left the compound with a rover and truck. It was the day after their glorious return to a grateful community.

Half an hour and Reilly slowed the rover down to a crawl, "Stay sharp," she spoke into her radio. The men on the back of the flatbed used binoculars, one soldier scouting each way. "We're here," Reilly relayed again as they came upon the gruesome scene of mostly eaten corpses. It was a small clearing with enough room on each side to roll bodies off the trucks without much effort, left for feeding scavengers. She was appalled that people could treat their fellow humans like this. "Everyone start loading what we can find. Reynolds, Dunham, you're with me." They grabbed their rifles and followed their leader around the parameter. "Look for signs of dragging and bodies in the brush."

"That's odd," Reynolds came upon obvious marks of dragging.

"Find something, Sargent?" Reilly and Dunham joined him. They looked and started following the marks. They ended under a tree at the edge of the clearing. Reynolds walked a little further looking at the brush.

"I'm not sure, but whatever maybe took a body broke branches. Must have picked it up to go up the hill. Look, blood, it's dried, but it's blood," Reynold's pulled stained leaves from a branch.

"Now we know some of the bodies may have been carried off. Not much hope of finding remains from something big enough to put blood that high up. Bring the leaves back and see if Dr. Shannon can get an ID on the poor soul that got carried off," Reilly instructed and turned back to her parameter search, hoping to find Wash's body for the commander so he could get closure.

After a couple hours and no Lieutenant, Reilly called off the search. They had driven further on and found no remains, so headed back, slowly, searching and stopping often to search dense brush and ditches. It was almost dark when the crew drove through the gate and stopped before their commander.

"Nothing, Sir," Reilly didn't need to further explain, "We have parts of other's, but I don't believe she is among them, but I could be wrong," she hoped not, "Reynolds found blood on a bush. We believe a body got carried away and hope Dr. Shannon could identify who it was." Reilly held out a bag containing the leaves.

Taylor had to accept his corporal's report, another sleepless night waited, "I'll take it to Dr. Shannon. Take the bodies to the scientist station. I hope we have something from everyone to bury," he took the bag without waiting for an answer. She had been shot four nights before, hope was fading fast.

"You heard him, move," Reilly got back in the rover.

* * *

><p>Washington hobbled on at a steady pace, both hands gripping her staff, her one eye on the un-even terrain. Once she had fallen when her foot slipped in some mud. It took her several minutes to recover and attempt to carry on. She had fallen back to her soldiers mantras and cadence, repeating every one she knew, official or not. At a small stream she knelt and cupped hands for water. Like a good soldier, her head remained up, one eye observant as it could be. She wouldn't make Taylor's camp tonight, but she was getting close. When Shannon uncovered the coordinates, she knew the area. It was a good place to defend, and in caurno territory to boot. Dangerous for her. She started keeping an eye out for a tree.<p>

Food, she needed to eat or she couldn't climb. A rotten log provided grubs. She had to smash them with her palms before shoving them to the right side of her mouth. She thought back to her field survival training she insisted civilians and soldiers alike learn. While contemplating her skills she saw something move under the log. A centipede, a juvenile, only about a foot, but it would provide enough nutrition until reaching Taylor. She grabbed it around the middle so it couldn't get away and crushed its head with her stick. She ate and buried the rest under the log. Climbing the tree nearby was challenging, but determination had long since taken over and she wanted to live now. Live to seek revenge on those who did this to her and her community. She settled on a large branch and relaxed against the trunk, dozing, but not dropping into a deep sleep. One, she was scared she would fall out and two, the hunting nightlife was starting to stir.

She had time to think back to the night before the eleventh pilgrimage.

_They were prepared, or so they thought. Every detail from supplies to vehicles to soldiers. Nothing left un-done, just un-said. Washington had been pissed all day. His orders, his command, his fears. She had pleaded, reasoned, cajoled. Nothing moved him. She had retired to her quarters for a few hours down time. She knew sleep probably wouldn't come. After yelling at her commander in a last attempt to drill some since into his thick skull, she had stalked out of command to a lonely night. She had crossed a line, insubordination in front of Guzman. Taylor had let her rant until finally finished, with nothing left to say, she spun on her booted heels and stomped off, pushing by Guzman as he had moved back to stand in the door if needed to run for his life. _

_As she lay in the dark still fuming, she heard her door close and footsteps find their way in the dark to her bedroom. Firm steps of boots who knew the way. Without a word, he had stripped and slid in beside her. His mouth found hers and his tongue demanded entrance. They kissed for a long time, just mouth on mouth, his arms holding himself off from her. Sometimes they went straight to lovemaking, but not that night. He spent a long time trying to make it up to her, but they both knew he wouldn't relent. Slowly Alicia moved her hands down his back around to his hardness. His queue to start sucking on her neck, working his way down to her breast. He tugged her tank top off and removed her restraining panties. They were both too tired for more than normal sex. He rolled on top and she guided him to her place. He used his finger to massage her spot until she came. No prolonging, as soon as she contracted around his hardness he started the age old rhythm and soon spilled himself into her. He had no sooner wilted in her when he pulled out and rolled on his back drawing her to him. Neither moved until the alarm woke them before light._

Washington touched her makeshift bandage. Nobody would want her after what Lucas did. All she would have now would be his memories, get used to it. It was getting cold and her light weight jacket not adequate alone on a chilly all-nighter. She heard something approach and held herself very still as a young slasher sniffed the tree she was holed up in. After an hour searching the area, it moved off back tracking her trail.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Shannon, what do you have?" her summons came about an hour after the soldiers returned. Taylor and Jim Shannon entered together having been collected by her husband.<p>

"I have an ID on the leaves. I thought you should be first to know," her face softened, never getting used to giving bad news, "It's Alicia's."

Taylor couldn't swallow the lump and said nothing. He felt Shannon's hand on his shoulder as his wife continued, "Without a body, I'm not ready to declare her dead. I think the area should be searched again." A small hope.

"Thank you," Taylor left with Shannon on his heels.

"Maybe we should go out in the morning," Shannon owed her so much.

"Simmons," Taylor raised his voice to a private on guard.

"Sir"

"Go find Corporal Reilly. Tell her I want to see her immediately," he and Shannon mounted the steps of the command center.

"Reilly, tell me everything you saw around the blood on the leaves. Don't leave anything out," she noticed Jim Shannon leaning against the wall.

"It was Wash's blood, wasn't it?" Reilly wished it were anybody but her on the floor before her commander.

She started to talk at his nod.

* * *

><p>In the distance to her right, Washington saw the telltale signs the commandos had been here. Sharpened stakes dug into the ground still pointed outward. Five hours of steady walking got her in the area. She started seeing signs of human activity and her spirits lifted. Perhaps the Shannon's made it and the doctor would have pain killer. She slowly made her way down the slope to a deserted camp site. She checked the ashes. They haven't been here for at least two days. Her heart sank and she followed it to her knees.<p>

What now. Go back to Terra Nova, where they would surely finish the job, track down the commando unit, stay here and die. She was exhausted again and needed rest, so made a fire and settled down for a more comfortable night with warmth. Finishing off her centipede, she slept not caring if the caurno's found her, she had to sleep. The morning brought more intense pain and Washington had serious doubts that she could make it further.

You didn't come this far to quit now, a mental chastisement and Washington struggled to her feet and started searching for food. She found discarded fruit that resembled bread fruit. Knocking a green fist sized melon against a tree trunk; she ate hungrily as it split. For once she tried to shove the pieces to her mouth to chew, painful, but feasible. Satisfied, she went back to the road looking for tracks to lead her on. Tire tracks with footprints between the tires told her the camp had moved both in vehicle and on foot. Strange, they were heading towards Terra Nova. With renewed determination, Washington gathered up three melons. Snapping the lower part of her jacket closed, she stuffed the melons inside. Staff in hand, she journeyed on. As Washington followed the tracks, she noticed a smaller pair. Must be Zoe Shannon's. The Shannon's had made it to safety, made her ordeal more bearable.

* * *

><p>"This is the area, Sir," Reilly, Reynolds, Dunham, Shannon and Private Simmons had accompanied the Commander before it was fully light to the spot. Taylor and Shannon led the way up the hill. Taylor an expert tracker soon found more broken branches.<p>

"Look, a track," an excited Reynolds hollered out. Everyone rushed over.

"Impossible," Reilly couldn't believe her eyes, but the truth was visible in the mud before them, a woman's size and shape. They had ventured quite a ways into the forest, losing the blood trail, but seeing a single hole at an even space impossible to have been made naturally or by wildlife.

"She's got to be alive," Jim Shannon wanted to believe so much. He didn't want the continued guilt that he hadn't been able to shake. This woman had sacrificed her life for his family. Wash as a woman replaced Washington the military officer in his mind.

"Where would she be heading," Taylor spoke to himself, not even aware he had voiced the words out loud until Reilly suggested their camp. He looked around, "That seems to be right," he swung back to the group, "Reilly, take your soldiers and head around to the camp. Shannon and I'll keep tracking. Stay in radio contact. Let me know if you spot her."

"Get going," Reilly turned with an order and headed at a dead run back to the vehicles followed by the others.

She and Reynolds each driving one rover, spun them around and tore off. Reilly pushed the little rover as fast as it would go, sliding around corners. Reynolds struggling to keep up until he muttered, "Screw it," and threw caution to the wind. She threw the rover around another corner, threw the wheel to the right, skidding to a stop. Reynolds on her heels slid around the corner behind her and cranked the wheel to the left. Both vehicles slid to a stop, one on each side of an amused Lieutenant Washington leaning on a gnarled stick standing smack dab in the middle of the road.

"Wash," Reilly screamed baling along with all the others rushing to her. They mobbed her, each touching. Only then did reality sink in. They had their 'Wash' back.

"Oh, God, I forgot," Reilly screamed into the radio, "We have her, we have her, do you hear, Sir?"

Taylor grabbed the radio from his pocket while Shannon pounded him on the back, "What's her condition, Reilly?"

"Took a bullet to the head, Sir," the amused, pain tinged voice of his woman filled the air. Shannon started whooping and dancing around Taylor.

"We're about three clicks from the camp. She was following us. She's injured bad. I'm taking her right now back to Terra Nova." Reilly didn't care what order Taylor had for her, Wash needed a doctor. She closed her radio and helped Washington to the rover.

"Sir, Reynolds here. Work due south and you'll hit the road. Dunham and I'll wait for you guys," he watched the women leave in a hurry with Simmons in the back.

"On our way," Taylor and Shannon took off in a reckless race, jumping logs and streams with ease. Within half an hour they popped out of the forest onto the road. Taylor looked at the road, saw the telltale round hole in the dirt heading towards Terra Nova and took off at a run with Shannon hot on his heels. "Let me drive," he hadn't stopped as he reached the rover, just dove in behind the wheel. The others hustled so not to be left. Reynolds had a new respect for his commanders driving. If anything he was going faster than Reilly.

* * *

><p>"Open the gate. Have Washington, alive. Clear path to clinic," Reilly's clipped instructions broke radio silence, "Coming in hot, clear that damn path." Soldiers came running from every quarter, pushing people back as word spread. Soon the camouflaged rover punched through the open gate, veered towards the clinic. Reilly slammed on the brakes throwing Washington forward, "Sorry," Simmons was holding her shoulders from behind, preventing her head from slamming into the window, "Don't tell the Commander I almost did you in," the door was thrown open and Guzman scooped Washington from the seat, turned and ran into the clinic, soldiers keeping bystanders back. He had posted several at the door. Reilly instructed Simmons to move the rover and hurried after Guzman.<p>

"Alicia, Alicia, do you hear me," a worried Dr. Shannon leaned over the biobed, flicking on switches.

"Can rest now," somehow Washington knew it was over. She had been fading in and out on the drive back to the colony. Reilly was talking the entire time, but nothing resonated, just snatches of words; Cut off, Taylor stabbed, Phoenix group gone….

She felt a pinprick and Dr. Shannon telling her to sleep for now. Blessed darkness and for once no pain.

Surgery was started immediately. "Call Malcolm," Elizabeth Shannon wanted his expert opinion for reconstruction. He appeared as she stopped speaking, being one of the few allowed inside the clinic.

"Malcolm, look at her ear," Dr. Shannon indicated a mass inside the left ear on the scanner hovering over Washington.

"Not good," he studied the path the bullet took.

"Can we reconstruct the cochlea, Malcolm?"

He shook his head, "I don't think I can build anything comparable, it's gone. Even if I could, what would we attach it to. Too much damage."

"Over all, she got lucky. I can fix the maxilla. The fractures around the eye socket will heal normally given time. I see a few bone fragments imbedded in the eye, but it's undamaged. But she will lose hearing in the ear and most likely have vertigo problems. I don't see her going back on duty." Elizabeth was getting focused to start repairs. Soon she had the face repaired, eye back to normal. A worried Malcolm stayed at Washington's side waiting to assist if needed.

"Wash," Nathaniel Taylor pushed his way to the bed moving Malcolm to the side, with a shaking hand he gripped Washington's upper arm, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin. He looked down at her, shock starting to overcome him. The shock of her dying, followed by the shock of her being alive. He was starting to see black around the edges.

"You're bleeding, Taylor," Dr. Shannon's firm voice caused him to look down. A fresh flow of blood was running from his side under the armor.

Taylor barked a short laugh, "Wash would let me have it about now. I can count on one hand the times I didn't need to be re-sewn."

Jim Shannon gripped his upper arm, "Let's get you stripped down and on a bed. Wash is in the best hands I know of."

With Shannon's help, he removed his armor, jacket and t-shirt. A junior doctor stopped her assistance with Washington long enough to remove the dressing and shake her head, "Lay down Commander," she indicated the bed just behind him, the closest to Washington, "I'll be with you in a moment," she told Jim to hold a pad to stop the blood.

"Sorry," Jim Shannon apologized.

Never taking his eyes off the next bed, "What'd you do to be sorry for, Shannon?"

"I forgot you were wounded when we took off running. We could have gone slower…." He trailed off at the incredulous glare from the Commander, "or not."

Elizabeth Shannon quickly looked at the Commander and ordered a syringe for him. As an orderly injected his arm, he knew what she had done to him before the fluid was fully out of the syringe, "You drugged me, Shaann," and he was out.

Jim couldn't believe that once again his wife knocked a man out, "You enjoy that way too much, I'm going to watch my back," he grinned.

"I need him not moving, and I need you to leave. I'll let you know how it goes. Tell the crowd, she's in surgery,"

"Right, good luck," they exchanged a smile as he departed.

"Sir, are you in charge again?" Corporal Reilly asked as soon as they left hearing range of the commotion behind them.

"I guess so. At least until the Commander wakes up. I don't know how long Elizabeth will keep him out. Depends on how mad at him she is," his smile was infectious and she returned it. The first real expression of joy she had felt in days.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look who's awake," Jim Shannon's cheery voice teased the slowly waking commander as he leaned over him.

"And I thought you were ugly from a distance, you're down right hideous. Either back off or kiss me," Taylor was sure he could get a swing at him before he moved. Shannon stood upright laughing. "How long did our local witch doctor knock me out for?" His mouth was dry.

"Three days. She figured you needed the rest and didn't know how else to make you behave."

Taylor looked at the bed next to his. Washington was still there, her vital monitor showed what his eyes first confirmed, her chest was rising and falling.

Shannon's gaze followed. He had spent much time in this room, unofficially overseeing them both. He had this area blocked off with an endless supply of soldiers volunteering round the clock guard duty. He had put Reilly in charge of scheduling all troops. He carried Taylor's plexipad, trying to make sense of the commander's usage of military terms. Finally he got his own out and transferred his notes to the Commander's pad so Taylor could review when he woke up.

"Elizabeth hasn't wakened her yet. She figured you would want to be present," Jim moved towards the curtain, "I'll get her," he slipped out while Taylor was still processing his 'Wash' was still with him.

He sat up, grimacing as a sharp pain twisted his guts. Slowly he stood, looking around for his pants and a shirt. Not finding any, he moved barefoot to her bed and took her slender hand in his large one. He noticed the red marks of restraining bands. He lifted her hand and kissed the mark softly, moving his lips to the back of her hand and finally her knuckles. His eyes moved over her body searching for additional damage her ordeal caused. "I only wanted you to be safe, Wash," he whispered into her hand.

He felt the comforting touch of a hand on his bare shoulder, "Sit down and I'll update you," Dr. Shannon carefully replaced Alicia's hand on the bed beside her as the Commander went back to bed, covering his lower half with the light blanket. At least they had left his underwear, but he was still self-conscious with his nudity around strange women, even if they were his doctor.

Quickly she detailed the operation, making him understand Washington would indeed live and her physical appearance would be unchanged, "I was able to repair the holes and fill in the missing bone with bone replacer. There might be a small scar, but makeup will cover it. The exit wound was larger, but again filled in and hair will cover her scar. All in all, she couldn't have been shot in a better location for a head shot. No brain or eye damage. Her loose teeth will reset without help. I cleaned and repaired the sinuses," she stopped for a breather before getting to the bad news, "however," she reached and placed her smaller hand over his larger one as she saw it grip the blanket, "I couldn't restore her hearing in the left ear, too much damage," she let go as he visibly relaxed. He was prepared for worse.

"That's all?"

"No, her balance will most likely be impaired. I won't know how bad until she's on her feet, but no more fighting or training for now. The troops who found her said she was leaning heavily on a stick. Maybe she couldn't stand without it. She's going to need a recovery period, a long one."

Now for the uncomfortable part. She and Jim had talked about Taylor and Washington's relationship. Being new to the colony, they weren't sure if there was a personal relationship or they were just very good friends. Jim could be dense at times and she hadn't been around the two all that much together. Oh, she had seen Washington fuss over the Commander when he and Jim had come back from spraying pheromones to relocate the Malcolmustarasaursia, their friend Malcolm had named after himself. But the Commander seemed to shake off her affections and left alone to sleep, while she had accompanied her husband home. Elizabeth didn't want to imply anything or overstep her position, "You seem extremely close to Lieutenant Washington," she chanced a glance at Jim. He knew what was coming. "I can't tell if it's how you treat your friends or something else. I need to know," at his closed expression, "it will determine her recovery program," she was sure there was more to their relationship outside of his unmerciful teasing of his second. He was so broken up with her death, more like a lover than superior.

Commander Taylor remained silent for a moment, processing his answer. Finally, "Fraternizing with subordinates is forbidden, at least in the future. We had been here two years, and were busy. Then I kicked Lucas out of the colony and shot the General. Boylan knew. I knew he wouldn't say anything; he just wanted to retire, so I let him. He's not bad. I wouldn't let your boy work for him otherwise. Wash was the only other person I could tell. She was there for me and it slowly sunk in, we weren't going back, ever. The rules in the future didn't seem so important here. I allowed myself to feel again," he stopped to let out a chuckle, "and to my surprise, Wash didn't push away my advances," he shook his head, still disbelieving after five years, "I didn't want our relationship to affect our duties, but it did, for both of us," he looked at them both, "I didn't listen to her. I haven't gone into battle without her for almost twenty years," he slapped the cover, "I just wanted to keep her safe. I wasn't thinking like a soldier. My feelings were to protect someone I loved. For once I wanted her to be my woman, not my second," he looked helplessly at them, "If I had taken her with me, she most likely wouldn't be there," he gestured at her bed, "My fears for her got in the way of my judgment," he stopped talking and just stared at the other bed.

"So I can count on you to be their every step of her recovery?" Dr. Shannon wanted to be sure of his commitment to the woman he professed to love.

"When I got back, if things went well, I was going to ask her to marry me," his blatant admission reinforcing his willingness to be there for that woman.

"I'm waking her tomorrow. If you promise to behave, you can have your clothes," she smiled at his nod. He meant well and she went to find the clothing Jim had brought for him, leaving the men alone.

Jim went to Wash's bed, taking her nearest hand in both of his, he gazed at her coma induced face, "Sorry Wash," he whispered, "you didn't deserve this for my family. We should have found another way."

"She did her duty. That's why we didn't want anyone to know about us. It might change how she was treated. If you knew what I actually was losing, would you have come, or sent her and stayed behind," not a question, just truth, "it doesn't matter anymore. Look on the bright side, Shannon," he looked over at a now sitting on the edge of the bed Taylor, "Lucas took my soldier away, but he left the woman and of the two, the woman is the one I want the most." Elizabeth entered carrying pants, t-shirt and socks.

"Your boots are under the bed, and good luck convincing her of that," she smirked and left him to dress.

* * *

><p>Dr. Shannon and Commander Taylor were the only ones present when Elizabeth injected medicine to wake Washington. Like the trained soldier she was, fully conscious and listening for sounds to determine her circumstances before making any movement. She figured she was in the clinic and heard Taylor ask a question and heard Dr. Shannon answer.<p>

"Open your eyes, Soldier," she smiled at her Commander's order.

"I can't believe she fell for you with a bedside manner like that," her eyes flew open, both of them. What had he told the doctor about them, "Good, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," she croaked, "water"

She felt her head gently held by Taylor as the doctor put a straw to her lips, "better," the doctor asked after seeing half the glass drained.

"Yes"

"Can you see out of your left eye?" Dr. Shannon flashed a light in both eyes, "Excellent," at Wash's soft affirmative, "Follow my finger," she moved it back and forth and up and down, "any pain?"

"Some, not when I keep my eye still."

"That's to be expected. Do you remember what happened?" Taylor leaned in and took her hand in both of his, squeezing softly.

"Lucas…Lucas shot me," she felt a slight shaking; a tremor ran through Nathaniel, being forced to live the horrible scene once again in his mind.

"What happened after that?" Dr. Shannon inquired.

"I woke to the sound of feeding, made a break for it; tried to make the camp. Got their too late, couldn't move fast enough," her face was starting to hurt and she flinched, causing Dr. Shannon to up her dose of pain meds. After a minute she continued, "I was out three nights that I remember," she saw her commander and the doctor exchange glances.

"Actually you were out for four, you were probably unconscious for at least twenty four hours," Dr. Shannon had the information she needed. Washington's memory and brain were un-impaired, "I'm going to knock you out again, not for as long, but you've done all the talking I'm allowing for now. You've got two minutes before this kicks in," she quickly left to give them time.

Nathaniel lost no time in doing what he wanted to for days. They kissed and she fell asleep with his low gravely whisper of, "I love you, Alicia," into her good ear.

* * *

><p>Alicia switched the red cane and bag to her right hand, left gripping the rails as she slowly made her way up the steps. A light mist was falling making the steps a little slick. In her concentration she didn't notice Mark Reynolds lope up behind her and take the items from her right hand before she could protest. He smiled and offered his arm. Once, a proud Lieutenant would have slapped it away. With a smile she accepted his help.<p>

"Allow me, Mrs. Taylor," he stressed her new name with good natured ribbing.

"Give me my cane back and I'll Mrs. Taylor you," she joked back.

"Don't you remember your last performance review," he laughingly reminded her, "You don't follow orders."

She rolled her eyes, "I can walk up these steps without your help, I wish I wasn't treated like a glass vase about ready to fall."

"Commander's orders. How they doing?" he pointed to her stomach.

"It's been a constant wrestling match. Taylor's sons all the way. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"I'm sure being your sons has something to do with it also." They entered the command center. Mark handed her cane back and set the bag on a table against the wall while Alicia settled in the chair behind the command desk.

"Have you heard from the away team, Reynolds?" Alicia had been at the doctor's and shopping all morning and hadn't heard from her OTG husband and his group of twenty soldiers. They'd been gone over a week with no contact. He had purposely left Mark Reynolds behind with a private warning to take care of his pregnant wife or he would answer personally to him. A task Reynolds took to heart, even sleeping on the commander's couch to be within earshot if she should need anything.

"Nothing yet, but they've been gone longer before," he wanted to take as much worry from her shoulders as he could, but when the army moved, the entire colony was restless until the soldiers returned.

"Mark, I have a question," he smiled at her use of his first name. Usually meant she was going to ask him something of a personal nature, "whenever I go out around anyone, I feel like everyone is watching me. Am I just paranoid, or do people treat me different because of what happened?"

A touch one, be honest, "Ummm, everyone still can't believe you're alive. They like seeing you. They respect you a lot," she shook her head at that, "You're a hero to the kids. I've heard the little girls pretend to be you." They laughed together. "Zoe Shannon thinks you came back and are a ghost. She tells the other kids you can do miracles and kill vampires."

Alicia shook her head in disbelief again, "She comes up and gives me hugs all the time. Nathaniel was complaining to her that she never hugs him anymore so last time she hugged him first," Alicia struggled to stand as Mark came to assist, "I'm going to lay down, wake me if you hear anything," she headed to a small room at the back of the command center which Taylor had fashioned into a bedroom for himself when the command center was first built. Now it would be a daytime nursery and a place for the mother to rest.

Mark moved to the balcony and sat at the chess board, looking out over the market and waited.

As Alicia settled on the comfortable bed to rest and wait she marveled at the previous nine months.

_Two weeks in the clinic learning how to walk with a permanent desire to tilt to the left. Finally Malcolm brought a red cane and with Taylor's help she managed to cross the room straight, head held high. She was grateful for the reconstruction on her face and Nathaniel repeatedly told her she was beautiful even if she didn't agree. She remembered telling him she felt so ugly now. He responded by kneeling and asking her to marry him. She had been released earlier that day and he escorted her to her quarters. The first thing she noticed was all his belongings thrown around. "I'll let you put them away where you want," was his only explanation that he had moved in with her. She would learn later, he never went back to his place from the day he returned to the colony, but slept in her bed with her scent surrounding him._

_He bought dinner from the market and they ate their first meal together. "What?" he kept staring at her all through their meal._

"_I can't get enough of you and tonight I have you back in our bed, where you belong. Honestly, until we make love, I'm still dreaming." _

"_You want to make love to someone with a face like this?" she wasn't hearing him correctly, damn that one ear._

_In response, he stood and pulled her from the table. She remembered him gently lifting her hair over her left ear and raining soft kisses on that side. It was still slightly swollen and yellow was the hue of her healing skin._

"_No," he cupped her face in his large hands and placed a kiss on her lips. Slowly he knelt on one knee taking her hands in his, "I want to marry you. You are beautiful to me. I was going to propose when I got back from the eleventh. That's why I kept you back. I was scared, I wanted to protect you, my heart overruled my head and where you're concerned, I'm never going back. I love you Alicia Washington, marry me."_

_She had known. His bluster covered his fears, his actions not those of a soldier or commanding officer. He was a man trying to protect the woman he loved. Increased late night visits leading up to the eleventh, and she caught him looking at her often. She was sure it was after the Sixers roughed her up he changed even more. They argued more after that, he changed her orders on more than one occasion, moving her to a safer location. He never voiced his concerns outside his jesting, teasing manner. Now with him on one knee, being straightforward he waited her answer, "Yes," a simple answer, but supper was forgotten as he carried her to what would forever be their bed._

_The colony looked wonderful the day they exchanged vows. Hurried repairs were stepped up when the day after she accepted his proposal he told everyone he encountered, and the rumor mill had the entire colony informed by noon. She was still housebound, but soon Dr. Shannon, Maddy, Skye and her mother were entrenched in the living room, pushing the Commanders belongings to the side as they wanted details and made plans._

_The entire colony was present. It duplicated as a promotion ceremony. Another month had passed, giving her time to heal. Never again would she lead a unit or train soldiers in hand to hand combat. Instead she would be Taylor's right hand, involved in all aspects of his decision making. He kept her so close to his side, on the rare times she wasn't present, the soldiers would worriedly ask after her health. An unspoken loyalty to watch out for that special woman returned to them made all, civilians and soldiers alike take special care for her needs. Taylor had told them he approved of the treatment of his fiancée, soon to be wife. She was treated like a queen and he approved. She earned that position and was gracious to all who welcomed her back. _

_Five promotions preceded the wedding. Reynolds was promoted to Corporal, Dunham to Sargent, Reilly to Captain, Jim Shannon given field commission of Lieutenant and Washington to Lieutenant Commander. When he got to her and she was last; Taylor had started with the lowest rank and moved up, he turned to the crowd, "Lieutenant Washington is getting a promotion and a demotion today," he couldn't stop smiling, "She's promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander and the demotion is definitely marrying an old war horse like me." The crowd clapped and laughed and hollered._

_At Wash's request, Thomas Boylan performed the simple military ceremony. She didn't forget he had her back during her stint in his bar. He kept her drinks watered down, while doubling the drink of whoever she had targeted. Taylor would have preferred Malcolm Wallace for the sacrifice he made, so they compromised, Boylan performed the wedding and Malcolm was best man while Alicia had Captain Reilly stand with her. Both had been extremely honored to be asked and as for Boylan, he almost cried. Having to be nice to that invading army and his association with Mira, he was the last person he figured Taylor would ask to have anything to do with a wedding of that magnitude. He made sure a bottle of his best was waiting for them in their home for later. At the end of their vows, rings exchanged, they faced each other hands held and together repeated together into each other's eyes, "Forever together until death do us part," then, kissed as husband and wife. _

_Almost from their wedding night she got pregnant. At first she attributed the morning sickness to inner ear dysfunction, but finally a visit to Dr. Shannon proved her wrong. Twins. Nathaniel had been ecstatic, telling anyone who would listen that two more soldiers were coming. They had wanted to know the sex so Dr. Shannon placed the monitor over her stomach and proceeded to explain that one egg had been pierced by two sperm causing a split. The boys wouldn't be identical. "I just wanted to know the shade of black to decorate the nursery," Taylor joked when provided so much detail._

"Lieutenant C, they are back," Reynolds knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Alicia was trying to struggle off the bed. Reynolds hurried across the room and hauled her to her feet so they could meet the caravan, "Why didn't they radio in?" she asked Reynolds as they hurried to the balcony.

"Don't know." They watched the front rover roll to a stop in front of the command center and a weary looking Commander stiffly got out from behind the wheel while Jim Shannon exited the passenger side into the waiting arms of his wife. The Commander looked automatically up until his eyes found who he was searching for and he grinned and with considerably more energy bounced up the steps two at a time until he had her in his arms, her protruding belly making it impossible to pull her as close as he wanted. He leaned in for a long kiss, not caring they were in full view of the inhabitants below. At one time he would have never done more than slap her on the arm until they were alone. He liked this new arraignment much better.

"Dismissed Corporal," he led his wife inside while Reynolds made his escape. They went directly to the improvised bedroom where he shed armor, jacket and boots. Lying on the bed he snuggled his wife, 'Wash' as he stilled called her to him. "Once we left the badlands, we didn't stop for more than a few minutes at a time, long drive," he relaxed glad to be on his back, and more than happy to have his wife touching him again. She had her hand under his t-shirt rubbing from his chest down to his belt and back up. "We got close enough to see Mira and Lucas are with the Phoenix Group, like we suspected. They are set up near a fissure in the side of a cliff. There were artifacts strewn about. We couldn't tell what exactly or from what era. Lucas was building something. We set up a surveillance camera with a remote viewer that Malcolm designed. It was working when I left. I set up relay outpost from the equipment back to here. We should get relay updates regularly. I'm putting you in charge of gathering info." It was important to him to keep her involved and recon information gathering was one of her many specialties. He had taken over her training and physical duties. Her getting pregnant was the catalyst he needed to convince her, a permanent change was required. Her impairment alone wasn't going to stop her from trying, "We decided any radio contact might tip them off, so I ordered radio silence. Sorry to have worried you."

"I suppose you want your reward for assigning me this assignment," Alicia ran her hand down to cover his swollen member.

"That's what your job title says," he unfastened his pants for her to have access over his black military issue briefs.

"You better have my job description double coded. I'd hate to have to kill Shannon if he ever finds it," she muttered into his mouth as they dueled with tongues while her hand squeezed him into a moan of appreciation. As a joke on their honeymoon, he wrote her job description and placed it in her file.

_All orders, request or assignments by Commander Nathaniel Taylor to Lt. Commander Alicia Taylor will be responded with appropriate sexual gratuity._

Her entire job description summed up in one sentence. Improvised hand ministrations the best they could do in the command center in the middle of the afternoon, although nobody would dare enter after the couple had been parted for so long unless it was an emergency.

Finished for now. I'm thinking about a sequel crossover with Star Trek TNG


End file.
